El Grupo de los 5 Injunados
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: ' Bienvenido al Grupo de los Injunados, dónde no importa si eres mujer, hombre, gordo, flaco, lindo, feo, gay, hetero, zoofilo, rico o pobre o si eres Shades, igual morirás ignorado en esta escuela llena de porristas y jugadores de fútbol americano'- Acción Patética SeeU 2015
1. Kapítulo huno

**ADVERTENCIA!**

 **Las faltas de ortografía son intencionales.**

 **Hay abreviaciones de palabras, pero eso los voy a explicar.**

 **Este fic creo que la mayoría de los caps serán en un chat por lo que si hay emoticones es INTENCIONAL, ¿Entiendes? (resaltó INTENCIONAL xq quiero y puedo bai)**

 **Este fic es NEGITORO pero con el NEGITORO YAOI como pareja extra, la de Luki y Mikuo no se tomará mucha importancia.**

 **Y si te molesta lo ojos diciendo ''ai me dio kamcer bai'' por favor retírate, por tu propio bien porque este fic no será como los otros, este tendrá faltas de ortografía intencionales.**

 **Y si eres de los machos pechos peludos que resisten de todo vení, chapemoh boludo (?)**

 **Ok, aquí algunas palabras que tal vez no puedas procesar(?)**

 **Degenme em pas = Déjenme en paz**

 **Rt= Retweet**

 **Ahre= (es una expresión, no se rompan la cabeza con esto.)**

 **Quien te juna?= Quien te conoce?**

 **Injunada/o= desconocida, k c io, supongan que es alguien a quien no toman en cuenta.**

 **Ke desirls= Qué decirles**

 **Ke desirt= Qué decirte**

 **Jejox= Jeje**

 **YA SE QUE ESTA CLASE DE FICS NO SE PUEDE HACER PERO NO ES COMO SI EL MODERADOR ME JUNARA, vieron? Re triste mi vida**

* * *

 **EL INICIO DEL GRUPO DE LOS 5 INJUNADOS**

Bien, era una mañana soleada (obvio porque salió el Sol jejeje) salí de mi cama, y comencé a vestirme, me puse mi suéter favorito, uno negro con rayas grises, unos shorts de jeans celeste y unas vans negras. Mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, pero sabía cómo controlarlo.

Con mi cepillo de Barbie Girl marca registrada peiné mi bella melena (ah re engreída la mina) y la até en dos coletas, a continuación le puse mi toque final… mi bella corona de flores.

Ups, olvidé un detalle importante… mi presentación.

Aunque no sé cómo empezar, jejeje.

 ** _¿Qué tal si empiezas diciendo tu nombre como cualquier fic cliché, idiota?_**

¡Oh! Esa idea no suena mal la verdad, gracias subconsciente, no me había dado cuenta que eso debía hacer, digo nomás, es lo obvio…

 _ **¡Hey, a mí no me hables con ese tonito, pendeja, ya preséntate!**_

Bien, soy Hatsune Miku pero como no tengo amigos puedes decirme como se te cante la gana…

…

Ouch, me dolió eso.

…

En fin, cuando ya estuve lista salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras de camino a la cocina con una sonrisa de ''ztoi listoh, ztoi listoh'', alto trauma con Bob Esponja, degenme em pas.

En fin, llegué a la cocina y vi a mi hermano gemelo mayor Mikuo desayunar junto a mi madre. Les saludé con un beso en la mejilla a ambos y me senté a comer.

Mi madre como siempre inició la conversación:

— ¿Nerviosos por su primer día de clases? — dijo con algo de dificultad, debido a que en su boca había algo de comida. Mikuo y yo nos miramos, y fui la primera en contestar.

— No mucho, solo emocionada— le sonreí a mi madre y mi hermano rodó los ojos

— Vamos a la escuela, lo cual es igual o peor que el Canguro Fest— Oh sí, mi hermano se refiere a que todas las escuelas son lo mismo, un sitio lleno de turros. Ahre.

En fin, desayunamos rápido ya que se nos hacía algo tarde.

Y cuando estuvimos de camino a la escuela no pude evitar cantar:

''Estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista, estoy lista…''

Ok, sí, tengo un trauma con Bob Esponja, cállense.

— Agh, no cantes eso por favor…— suplicó Mikuo cubriéndose sus orejas con la palma de sus manos.

Yo solo reí y comencé a cantar más fuerte, porque mala persona se nace…

* * *

(…)

Llegué a la escuela, era una secundaria en Doncaster, Reino Unido. Sí, por mi nombre y apellido cualquiera sabría que no pertenezco aquí, la verdad vengo de Tokio, Japón, pero sufría acoso escolar constante y ya estaba harta de ese maltrato, así que con mi familia vinimos aquí. Espero que este año escolar sea bueno…

En fin, me presenté ante la clase, bla, bla, bla…

Me senté en los bancos del final al lado de la ventana (en plan ''animé cliché japonés'') y comencé a mirar la ventana en lugar de prestar atención a la clase. En fin, durante toda la clase sentí unas miradas atrás mío, y justo como animé cliché japonés alguien picó mi espalda con su dedo y me di la vuelta para encarar a esa persona.

Era una rubia, de cabello ondulado y mirada divertida.

— ¡Hola chica nueva! Soy SeeU pero todos me dicen SeeU porque sin imaginación para apodos se nace, en fin ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo y mis amigos en el almuerzo? — ella esbozó una sonrisa. Y luego de pensarlo cinco segundos, acepté.

¡Yupi, tengo una amiga! Por fin podré sacar ''amiga'' de la lista de cosas que nunca me pasaran…

…

Ok, eso sonó muy triste…

…

Me pregunto cómo le irá a mi hermano…

* * *

(…)

 **Mikuo PoV**

Bien, por suerte para mí, conseguí un amigo, y ese amigo me iba a incluir en su grupo de amigos, por lo que fácilmente reuní… ¡Varios amigos!

En fin, Kaito kun se veía popular, digo, era alto y guapo ¿Por qué un chico así sería un injunado en esta escuela?

En fin, me llevó hacia su mesa, ya que era horario del almuerzo. Toda la cafetería estaba inundada por la música de los parlantes, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa canción?... Oh sí, Turn Down for What, más el bullicio de la gente, pero eso no me molestaba.

Cuando llegamos noté que había una chica de pelo corto y castaño, al lado de ella había una peli verde, una rubia de cabello corto, con un lazo en la cabeza, y a su lado había una chica vestida con ropas oscuras de pelo corto color rosa, aunque no sabría decir si era chica o chico, miren quien lo dice, je.

— Chicos, él es Mikuo y se va a sentar con nosotros— dijo Kaito

— Ok—

— Me parece bien—

— ¡Claro! —

— No— se negó rotundamente la ''chica-chico'' de pelo rosa. Todos dirigimos la mirada a ''el-ella''.

 ** _Fire up that loud…_**

— Oye, ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? — ''El-ella'' levantó la mirada y me escrutó con sus llamativos ojos azules.

— Sólo no quiero que te sientes aquí, lárgate—

 ** _Another_** ** _round of shots..._**

Me giré hacia Kaito y le dije — Parece que tu amiga no quiere que me siente con ustedes—

 ** _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT_**

* * *

(…)

 **Miku PoV**

SeeU me guió hasta su grupo de amigos, no eran muchos, y eso me agradaba. En fin, uno era Gakupo Kamui, un chico bastante raro pero divertido, tenía pelo morado y largo, atado a una coleta. Sus ojos eran celestes y era alto, bueno, en realidad todos son altos para mí, caiense.

La segunda era Lily, una chica de ojos azules y rubia, le llegaba hasta la cintura su cabello y era una buena persona, quizás la más inmadura del grupo, no espera, esa es SeeU.

Y bueno, estaba SeeU, sonriente como idiota, pero era graciosa, varios de sus chistes descostillaban de risa a sus amigos y hasta a mí.

Sin embargo, había una chica de pelo rosa que desde que me presenté no ha parado de verme con algo de asco, y a decir verdad solo me saludó y se concentró en su hamburguesa de queso, ignorándome. Solo a sus amigos les respondía.

En fin, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

* * *

(…)

 **(Debo aclarar que esta es una conversación de whatsapp y que es desde el celular de SeeU, por lo que los nombres de los personajes están basados según como SeeU los tiene agendados)**

 _SeeU ha creado un grupo._

 _SeeU agregó a Papada Megurine_

 _SeeU agregó a Diva Morada Sensual_

 _SeeU agregó a Rubia Teñida_

 _SeeU agregó a Maikol Hatsune_

 _Rubia Teñida ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a ''Kaito Se La Come_ ( ͡ ᴥ ͡) _''_

 **SeeU:** Hola caras de bola

 **Papada:** ¿Qué onda con el nombre del grupo Rubia?

 **Rubia:** Ha ezo, poz hopino q Kaito ci c la kome ggg

 **Rubia:** Ez q una bez lo hescuché decir ''ola'' desde el baño y no avía nadie, y pemsé q le estaba zaludamdo a su posha xD jejox

 **Maikol:** Wow, que buena historia Lily

 **Papada:** ¿Por qué agregaron a la sarnosa?

 **Papada:** *mocosa

 **SeeU:** Eso fue cruel .l.

 **Rubia:** Lu-k pen-d-JAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Diva:** Déjenla, está en sus días :p

 **Maikol:** No me afecta, Lucas uwu

 **Papada:** ¿Me llamaste Lucas?

 **Papada:** Aparte de vestirte como idiota, no sabes diferencias géneros.

 **Maikol:** Pero a diferencia de ti, yo si sé dar halagos.

 **Maikol:** Me gusta el suéter que usas en tu foto de perfil.

 **Papada:** Oh, bueno, gracias, es mi favorito.

 **Maikol** : ¿No había para chica?

 **Papada:**...

 **Diva:** Y aquí es cuando suena ''Turn Down for What''

* * *

(...)

Para los gemelos Hatsune el primer día de clases había resultado mejor de lo que hubieran planeado, pero para los gemelos Megurine la llegaba de ambos peliacua no había hecho más que problemas.

Y sinceramente a Luka no le había caído bien Hatsune Miku y no la esperaba tener cerca de ella nunca más.

No podía dejar de reproducir en su cabeza la palabra ''Jodida Hatsune'', como si fuese una película interminable que solo ella podía ver.

En fin, esperaba que su día de hoy fuese mejor que el anterior ya que estaba que se le reventaban las tetas de la humillación.

(…)

 _(conversación visto desde el celular de SeeU)_

 **SeeU:** Buenas chikiz

 **SeeU:** ¿Me extrañaron? Jijiji ( ͡ ᴥ ͡)

 **Papada:** Te vimos esta mañana idiota, además yo no te extraño ni cuando te ausentas por whatsapp

 **SeeU:** ay :'(

 **Diva:** Luka sigue en sus días pero yo creo que está en la fase pendeja, ya se le pasará :p

 **Papada:** Cállate imbécil .l.

 **Rubia:** ¿Ia hempesaron la perrea tam promto?

 **Rubia:** *pelea

 **Rubia:** zi q zi ¿Verdad?

 **Maikol:** Gakupo, Luka no está en sus días ni está en su fase pendeja…

 **Papada:** Ash, al fin dices algo con sentido, gracias

 **Maikol:** Porque ella ya de por sí es pendeja :3

 **SeeU:** JAJAJAJAJAJADHFSHN

 **Diva:** KJJJHAAKHKHAJDHA

 **Rubia:** Me uele a tern daun for buat jijiji ( ͡ ᴥ ͡)

 **Papada:** Cállense y déjenme en paz ¿Quieren?

 **Papada:** Oooh, por cierto, tengo 100 notificaciones en Facebook.

 **Papada:** Voy a leerlas, bye.

 **SeeU:** apa la Luka

 **SeeU:** *papada

 **SeeU:** tienes más vida social que yo

 **Rubia:** Todoz tienen + vida zosial q tu

 **Rubia:** asta Ga-Q-po ggg

 **Diva:** Hey!

 **Maikol:** Rt Lily

 **Maikol:** sorrynotsorry dude

 **Diva:** Mi kokoro ya está roto, degenme em pas :'(

 **Papada:** Ay, olvídenlo, solo eran invitaciones para jugar al Candy Crush :c

 **Papada:** Prosigan con el bullying a la diva

 **Maikol:** Ay :'c ¿Ahora? Es que unos amigos me invitaron a tomar un helado y no puedo declinar uwu

 **Rubia:** Ooooh, oi ez el día d la vida zosial o khé? :0))

 **Rubia:** ize a Luka vieron? X la papada jejox

 **SeeU:** Entonces vaya nomás mija, pero mire a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle jijiji ah re responsable la mina jejox

 **Diva:** Lo que dijo Ricitos de Oro x2

 **Papada:** q ?

 **Papada:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ me tenté

 **Papada:** ustedes le creen? Vaya, sinceramente creo que no tenga más amigos que nosotros, ke decirls

 _Miku se sintió verdaderamente ofendida con el comentario de Luka, pero por supuesto que se iba a vengar._

 **Rubia:** Uh oh…

 **Rubia:** ezperenme un kchito…

 **Rubia:** ia cazy…

 _Lily pasa la canción Turn Down for What al grupo._

 ** _Fire up that loud…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Another round of shots…_**

 **Maikol:** Por lo menos a mí me invitan a salir en lugar de jugar Candy Crush en Facebook.

 **TURN DOWN FOR WHAT**

* * *

 **Miku** es **Maikol**

 **Luka** es **Papada**

 **Gakupo** es **Diva Morada Sensual**

 **SeeU** es **Ricitos de Oro**

 **Lily** es **Rubia Teñida**

 **No me presionen si no entienden de que va este fic, eso ya lo sabrán a medida que pase el tiempo bue**


	2. Kpítulo dross

**Los emoticones salen para el culo pero es culpa de FF**

* * *

 **Sassy Lucas**

Luka se sintió muy humillada por las burlas de Miku, es decir, era una chica nueva y ya le estaba molestando con comentarios estúpidos. Eso no lo podría aceptar jamás.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Miku y sus nuevos cuatro amigos se sentaron en su mesa predilecta para el almuerzo, Luka sin embargo no estaba muy contenta con la idea. Y Miku pudo notarlo, no era estúpida como Luka en Jackass, Miku podía ver que a Luka le molestaba su presencia.

Pero Miku estaba dispuesta a llevarse bien con Megurine, después de todo no quería incomodar a sus nuevos amigos.

(…)

Luka caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, estaba sola, sin la compañía de sus amigos. Y así era mejor, necesitaba algo de paz para hablar con alguien.

Ingresó al gimnasio de la escuela, el sitio por fortuna se encontraba vacío y eso pudo agradecer internamente.

— Solas tú y yo— dijo una chica a espaldas de Luka, sorprendiendo a la Megurine.

— S-sí— respondió titubeante, llevándose una mano al pecho debido a la sorpresa — Te prometo que seré rápida, ¿Sí? —

La chica solo asintió.

* * *

Miku y sus nuevos amigos se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hablando estupideces. Cuando a Miku le dio ganas de ir al baño.

— Chicos, debo ir al baño, ya vuelvo— dijo Hatsune, y sus amigos asintieron.

— Si llego a escuchar que saludas a alguien en el baño sabré que tienes una polla,… y que además de eso sabré que eres una pajera— advirtió Lily haciendo que Miku recordara la anécdota de Kaito.

— Ok, ok… no me tardo— dijo Hatsune entre risas.

Y dicho esto, echó una carrera hacia la escuela para poder ingresar a los baños.

* * *

Miku terminó de vaciar el tanque y ahora estaba en completa paz, como si hubiese tocado el cielo con sus manos.

Y ahora iba de camino a la salida, pero cuando estuvo por pasar al frente de la puerta del gimnasio un ruido le llamó la atención, más bien, unos gemidos.

Miku como buena pajera sacó su IPhone 20 y preparó la cámara para fotografiar todo el porno gratis que pueda.

Y para cuando entreabrió un poco la puerta del gimnasio su mandíbula se cayó de la impresión, no literalmente pero sí estuvo IMPAKTADA.

Allí de frente estaba Luka siendo besada por una chica más bajita, de pelo negro, con un mechoncito azul en el flequillo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó más la cámara hacia la parejita y sacó la foto.

Cuando ya estuvo satisfecha, salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, donde estaban sus amigos.

Ahora sí tendría una excusa para hablarle a Luka…

* * *

(…)

 _(Conversación de Whatsapp desde el celular de Miku)_

 **Miku:** Holi Lu, ¿Me extrañaste?

 **Miku:** Yo a ti si ( ͡ ᴥ ͡) gg

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Mira, lo que sea que quieras decirme no es de mi interés.

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Y no quiero hablar contigo, bai

 **.**

 **Miku:** Oooh, pero yo contigo si quiero hablar :c

 **Miku:** Por qué no quieres hablarme? :C))

 **Miku:** gg, te hice a ti con la papada triste jejox

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Mira, no voy a hablar con alguien que use esas caritas mongólicas

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Además que no le hablo a la gente como tú, no me caes bien, ke decirt.

 **.**

 **Miku:** Ay :'c

 **Miku:** pero tú me caes muy bien :D

 **Miku:** digo, eres fácil de hacer bullying y esas cosas :v

 **Miku:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Vete a la mierda .l.

 **.**

 **Miku:** Las puertas de tu casa están cerradas *kokoro roto

 **Miku:** TURN DOWN FOR WHAT x2

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** ¡Solo dime qué quieres!

 **.**

 **Miku:** Quería enseñarte esto

 _Miku pasa la imagen yuri de Luka y la chica desconocida._

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** q

 **.**

 **Miku:** Te gusta? La saqué yo :3 ¿Soy buena fotógrafa verdad?

 **Miku:** Me quedó bien tambler :3 ggg

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** ¿De dónde mierda sacaste esa foto? ¡Bórrala!

 **.**

 **Miku:** No hasta que me digas la verdad, ¿Megurine Luka es gay?

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** No es de tu incumbencia idiota

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Borra la foto en este jodido instante.

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Mira, haré lo que quieras con tal de que la borres.

 **Pen-** d-JAJAJ: Cualquier cosa menos sexo, obviamente :v

 **.**

 **Miku:** Don't buerri abaured

 **Miku:** Lo del sexo vendrá después jijiji

 **.**

 **Pen-** d-JAJAJ: Hablo en serio!

 **Pen-** d-JAJAJ: Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré.

 **…**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Puta vida, le estoy rogando a una enana de 9 años para que me borre una vergonzosa foto mía besando una chica, que patético -.-

 **.**

 **Miku:** Sí… demasiado patético

 **Miku:** En fin, quiero dos cosas

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Dos? Vale escúpelo…

 **.**

 **Miku:** Bien, primera cosa que quiero es que dejes de tratarme así :3

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** ''Así'' ¿Cómo?

 **.**

 **Miku:** Así bien… ahm, no lo sé… bien _sassy :s_

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Vale, entiendo tu punto.

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** Está bien, lo ''intentaré''. Ahora dime la segunda cosa.

 **.**

 **Miku:** Bien, segunda cosa que quiero es que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y que me conozcas a mi :3

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** De acuerdo, trato hecho

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** PERO CON LA CONDICIÓN DE QUE BORRES ESA PUTA FOTO

 **.**

 **Miku:** sisisisisi

 **Miku:** Calma mujer, Miku Hatsune nunca rompe sus promesas :3))

 **.**

 **Pen-d-JAJAJ:** más te vale…

* * *

 **Miku PoV**

Esa había sido mi primera ''pequeña'' conversación con Lu, y la verdad aún no puedo entender por qué su odio hacia mí… seguro debe ser porque tengo más trasero que ella, no lo sé…

…

En fin, dejé mi celular en la mesita de luz al lado de mi cama, era muy tarde para estar despierta así que simplemente me envolví en mis sábanas y me dormí…

* * *

(…)

Al día siguiente, me levanté con el cuerpo hecho mierda, y sumándole además que no había dormido mucho debido a que mi mente solo pensaba en Luka, aaw que romántica eres Maikol.

Bueno, en realidad solo pensaba la razón por la cual la jodían con su papada, debió haber sido algo muy bueno y me lo perdí (kokoro roto).

…

En fin, me puse ropa pa' la School, aunque me puse unos jeans negros, vans negras, y una camiseta de Nirvana negra, ay que gótica eres por Dios…

Bueno, la razón de vestirme así era que mis suéteres se están lavando –iora-.

Aunque lo único que deje normal fue mi corona de flores.

Bajé las escaleras, y desayuné con mi extravagante madre y mi pesimista hermano, sí, era extraña y pequeña mi familia, pero por nada en el mundo la cambiaría.

…

Ok, eso sonó demasiado gay, bai.

Mikuo y yo nos levantamos de la mesa, y nos despedimos de nuestra madre para ir a la escuela.

— C'mon, vamos todos allá— exclamé con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar. Sí, alto trauma con Dora la Exploradora, creo que debería alejarme de la televisión por un tiempo.

— Por favor no cantes otra vez…— rogó mi hermano cubriéndose las orejas, Dios qué princesa, además que canto como las aves, no como esas putas aves que te despiertan en vacaciones sino esas aves celestiales a lo Disnah o algo así.

Pero a pesar de sus quejas, canté más fuerte otra vez, jejeje, qué malvada eres Maikol.

* * *

(…)

Cuando llegamos a Merston High, nos dirigimos a nuestro salón correspondiente.

Y a partir de que cruzáramos el umbral de la puerta, Mikuo y yo seríamos completos desconocidos.

— ¡Hey, Maikol! — exclamó SeeU llamándome, y yo con una sonrisa me dirigí a los bancos del final de la fila para encontrarme con mis amigos, y por ende, encontrarme con Luka.

Saludé a la rubia, a la diva, a Ricitos de Oro y a mi nueva pendeja favorita… Lucas Megurine.

Le di una sonrisa pícara a la peli rosa, porque entre ella y yo había algo pendiente, ay no puedo esperar…

…

En fin, en todo el día SeeU se dedicó a contarme sobre la tribu urbana en Merston, y me quedé asombrada por lo que me dijo.

Primero estaban los _Musculitos_ esos jugadores de futbol americano o chicos deportistas que tenían nombres interesantes y músculos hasta en las cejas. En fin, ellos eran los ''playboy'' de la escuela.

En el mismo puesto estaban las _Porristas_ , las chicas más populares y perras de Merston.

Los _bullies_ , esos que no te dejarán descansar hasta que te hayan partido la madre. Respiras, te parten la madre. Hablas, te parten la madre. Comes, te parten la madre. Duermes, te parten la madre. Te parten la madre, y te la parten aun más.

Los _Nerds_ , ya saben, los pendejitos raros y listos. Conocidos también por ser las víctimas favoritas de los bullies.

Y por último y menos importante…

Los _injunados_.

Esos tipos sin habilidades que los hagan especiales, ni su forma de vestir ni su físico. Nada, simplemente los injunados son un grupo de personas que nadie conoce y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, quiere conocer.

…

Pero entre tantas palabras, hubo una que… sinceramente, me emocionó mucho… tocó cada fibra de mi sexy cuerpo…

…

 _''Bienvenida al Grupo de los Injunados, dónde no importa si eres_ _mujer, hombre, gordo, flaco, lindo, feo, gay, hetero, zoofilo, rico o pobre o si eres Shades, igual morirás ignorado en esta escuela llena de porristas y jugadores de fútbol americano'- Acción Patética SeeU 2015''_

 _…_

— Por Dios, SeeU— dije con lágrimas en los ojos — Esas palabras fueron hermosas— corrí una lágrima de mi ojo, la verdad SeeU debería dedicarse a hacer poemas. Esas palabras llegaron al fondo de mi kokoro.

— Lo sé— dijo la Diva, digo, Gakupo — Cuando SeeU dice eso todo el mundo se emociona— Gakupo también estaba llorando.

…

En fin, SeeU continuó hablándome del grupo. Y me dijo que Gakupo era, quizás, el más maduro del grupo y el ''papá oso'', ya que evita que las chicas (en especial SeeU) se metan en problemas.

SeeU es la ''líder'' del grupo, no por ser la más injunada de Merston, sino por haber reunido a algunos injunados y volverlos amigos.

Luego esta Lily, quien a pesar de escribir para la mierda, tiene una caligrafía hermosa en la vida real. Oh, y es experta en conseguir drogas… sí, esa clase de drogas que te imaginas…

Y Luka,… la chica sexy de pelo rosa que no podía entender por qué estaba entre los injunados cuando ella lucía como una popular. Pero en fin, algo escondido debe tener…

…

Pero eso ya lo hablaría con Lu, tal vez y sepa cosas que sus amigos no, ¿Quién sabe?...

* * *

(…)

Al final de la jornada escolar, invité a Luka a tomar café, alegando que tenía cosas que hablar con ella.

Y Megurine, forzosamente aceptó y fuimos a un Starbucks.

Pedimos un café, le sacamos fotos a los vasos y salimos del local, de camino a un parque que quedaba justo al frente.

Luego de encontrar un lindo banco nos sentamos para disfrutar del café y del espectáculo que hacían unos chicos que bailaban break dance al estilo dubstep.

Y en ese cómodo lugar, fue la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a hablar.

— Bien, ¿Para qué me trajiste? — dijo Luka sin emoción en sus palabras.

— Vamos a jugar… a las veinte preguntas— propuse con una sonrisa, la cual no fue correspondida por mi compañera. En cambio, ella simplemente enarcó una ceja.

— Que sean cinco— replicó.

— veinte o sino borro la foto— le amenacé. Pero Luka en verdad que era obstinada.

— cinco o me voy— respondió ella, ahora amenazándome a mí. Pero, por favor, no le iba a ceder tan fácil.

— veinte o te vas y subo la foto por internet—

— Está bien— dijo Luka restándole importancia a mi amenaza, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se levantó del banco dispuesta a irse — Adiós—.

Y Luka se estaba yendo…

…

¡ESPERA! ¡LUKA SE ESTÁ YENDO! ¡DEBO HACER ALGO PARA QUE SE QUEDE!

 **''Podrías dejar de narrar por un instante y correr hacia ella y detenerla ¿No lo crees?''**

 **Normal PoV**

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Miku se lanzó al piso dramáticamente lanzando su vaso de café tambien, y agarró los tobillos de Luka, impidiéndole dar un paso más — ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡CINCO PREGUNTAS PERO QUEDATE POR FAVIUUUUURS! — chilló Hatsune con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

Escuchó a Luka suspirar derrotada, y la melodiosa voz de Luka le dijo — Vale—.

— ¡Yay! — Exclamó feliz y se levantó del suelo de grama. Ambas volvieron a sentarse al banco donde estaban — ¿Quieres empezar tú? —

— Eso cuenta como tu primera pregunta— dijo Luka con una sonrisa picara.

— ¿¡Eeeeh!? ¡Eso es trampa! — protestó la más pequeña.

— Da igual, en fin, yo empezaré primero— La peli rosa carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta — ¿Por qué te transfirieron? —

Miku se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento, aunque en su mente sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le preguntaría algo como eso.

— Y-yo…— tomó aire profundamente y lo expulsó, sintiendo un poco más calmada — me hacían bullying en mi antigua escuela, debido a que era abiertamente gay. Y a mis compañeros no les agradaba por ese mismo motivo. Me pegaban, me insultaban de frente y algunas veces hasta me dejaban cartas en mi casillero con insultos homofóbicos— de repente, Miku comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, como si tuviera piojos en su cabeza ¿O será su grasa capilar? Lo que sea, comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente — Y le dije a mi madre de esos abusos, y de inmediato nos mudamos aquí. Mi mamá no iba a permitir que nos quedáramos si no éramos bienvenidos, y paramos aquí, en Doncaster, en Merston High y yo acabé en el grupo de los Injunados—

Finalizó con una radiante sonrisa.

Luka asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Miku había dicho.

— Bien, es mi turno— dijo Miku y sin pensarlo, soltó su pregunta — ¿Tus amigos saben qué eres gay? —

Luka asintió — Lo saben. Pero los que no saben son el resto de la escuela, no quiero que todo Merston se entere de que Megurine Luka prefiere una vagina antes que un pene—

— Uy, pero qué términos más finos los tuyos— comentó Miku con un tono demasiado sarcástico.

— Fina es mi segundo nombre— respondió Luka con una sonrisa confiada mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Creí que pendeja era tu segundo nombre—

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

Exclamaron al unísono los chicos que estaban bailando break dance, enfureciendo un poco a Luka.

— Joder, ¿Por qué a mí? — Luka se inclinó un poco, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

— Oh vamos, Lukita, sigues tú— impulsó Hatsune.

Luka refunfuñó un poco más — ¿Eres virgen? — soltó de repente. Haciendo que Miku se sonroje hasta las orejas con esa inesperada pregunta.

— C-claro que lo soy, aun soy joven, Lu— respondió tímida y en voz baja.

— ¿Me dijiste Lu? — inquirió consternada la peli rosa.

— ¡Aun no era tu turno! — protestó la menor con un tierno puchero — Y sí, lo hice, ¿Canción favorita? —

Luka frunció lindamente el ceño, pensando su respuesta…

— El amor- Tito el Bambino— respondió — No broma, Radioactive- Imagine Dragons— prosiguió con simpleza — En fin, ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? —

— Eeeeh… no lo sé ¿Green Day? ¿AC/DC? Agh, no lo sé, ambas bandas son muy buenas Lu— La menor comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, pero ante la respuesta Luka solo pudo atragantarse con su propia saliva.

…

Y luego de que la Megurine terminara de toser como foca retrasada exclamó.

— ¿¡Qué!? Nonononono, es imposible— soltó consternada.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — inquirió confundida.

— Es que, no lo sé… Green Day y AC/DC son _demasiado_ diosos como para que los escuches — Luka comenzó a reír nerviosamente — Lo tuyo es Lady Gaga o, o los Jonas Brothers,… aunque las viejas canciones de esos dos, porque ahora son demasiado diosos como para que los escuches ahora también—

— Qué mala persona eres— respondió con un puchero — Ahora dime ¿Qué te gusta? —

— Mmm… me gussssssta el arrrrrrrte— dijo con acento argentino — Me gusta Linierrrrrsss…— Miku comenzó a reír al reconocer al niño que le gusta el arte — Era broma, no lo sé… supongo que pasar tiempo con mis amigos, aunque sean las personas más extrañas en la faz de la Tierra—

— Qué adorable eres Lu— Miku esbozó una tierna sonrisa — Bien, hazme una pregunta…—

— ¿Qué significa tu nombre? Hatsune Miku,… suena muy loco— respondió Luka.

— ''Hatsune Miku'' significa _el primer sonido del futuro_ — dijo con unas orgullosa sonrisa.

Luka parpadeó varias veces, algo asombrada. Para luego comenzar a reír como descocida.

Pero mientras reía, una conocida melodía comenzó a sonar a través de parlantes colocados en el parque, mientras que los bailarines de break dance hacían lo suyo…

 ** _Fire up that loud…_**

— ¿¡En serio eso significa!? JAJAJAJAJA—

Siguió riendo la Megurine

 ** _Another round of shots…_**

— Ya en serio, si tu voz es el primer sonido del futuro… debería de ser un futuro muy malo—

 ** _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT_**

Y Luka por fin había hecho su primer turn down for what…

 _Pero Miku obviamente se vengaría a como dé lugar…_

— Vaya, me siento genial— dijo Luka dejando de reír — En fin, sigues tu—

Miku apretó sus puños, blanqueándolos en el proceso.

Ya sabía cómo podría vengarse.

— Dime ahora tú el significado de tu nombre— dijo entre dientes.

— Significa _canciones a todo el mundo a medida que corre aroma_ —

 _Oh, con semejante significado, Miku ya sabía cómo vengarse…_

Hatsune sonrió de oreja a oreja, hora de la venganza…

 ** _Fire up that loud…_**

— Oh, entonces si hueles a rosas significa que haces una buena canción a todo el mundo…—

 ** _Another round of shots…_**

— Pero si te tiras un pedo significa que haces una mala canción para todo el mundo ¿Verdad? —

 ** _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT_**

 **OOOOOOOOOH!**

Exclamaron eufóricos los bailarines de break dance al escuchar la conversación de Miku y Luka…

* * *

Cinco minutos después...

( _Conversación de Whatsapp a través del celular de Miku)_

 **PitoCorto:** ¿Estás diciéndome que le hiciste un tdfw a Luka y que se enojó por eso y te arrojó café al cuerpo y para eso me pides que vaya a tu casa a ayudarte a limpiar el café de tu ropa?

 **Miku:** sí.

 **Miku:** Y si puedes tráeme algún ungüento para las quemaduras.

 **Miku:** las quemaduras del café en mi cara empiezan a arder :s

* * *

 **Bien, lamento haber tardado con el cap..** **bueno la verdad no tengo una excusa preparada :p**

 **POR CIERTO: RECUERDAN CUANDO LUKA DIJO ''ME GUSSSTA EL ARRRRTE, ME GUSSSSTA LINIERRRS''? si saben qué persona interpretó te debo una dedicación(?) pero si no sabes, buscá el video ''Me gusta el arte'' en Youtube y el primer video que te salga te aparecerá la entrevista completa de un niño que dice que le gusta el arte c:**

 **Pony Bebé del Infierno:** Los demás no son resheno, caiate .l. y no dejas rebiu por pena, los dejas para que yo, la Gorda Sensual(?) te dé bola (?) Y recuerda que tú eres Gakupo, así q caiate .l. Y ¿ves? No borraron mi fic así que... literalmente... nadie me juna QwQ y si, ya sé que me hamas, u zea, soy irresistiblemente latigable(?) Nos vemos .l. .l. .l. .l.

 **Fangirloid:** Obvio que este fic es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, porque yo lo escribí(?) Nah mentira, gracias por esas palabras xD bueno bai(?)

 **Selt... mierda, pero que nombre más largo, mi cerebro no lo tolera(?):** Jajajaja es que ustedes son taaan chistosas que era imposible no hacer esto, además que hace tiempo tenía planeado hacer un fic como estos :p y buau, me alegra que te haya gustado de esa forma xD y cuando dijiste que leiste como 20 veces las conversaciones de whatsapp quedé muy ''ou shit me haman''(?) y sorry por tardar Dx realmente no estaba planeado que pasara todo esto QwQ alguien conspira contra mí para que no acabe los fics :'v nos vemos!

 **Ardisha de porquería .l. (?):** Ya te di el spoiler de que este fic acabaría incompleto *emoji del beso (?) y te hice SeeU para que te tuvieras moar odio jijiji ¿Luka te recuerda a la gata sexy? Khé? xD y he aquí los tdfw de Miku y Luka! (?) Kuamta hemozeom, bai nwn/

 **Secuaz de Pony Bebé del Infierno (?):** Buau, tanto impacto por un primer capítulo? espero que los siguientes tambien te hagan reír, y ya veré qué tdfw hacen Luki y Mikuo, por ahora me voy a centrar más en el Negitoro original gg bue, nos vemos, baais...


	3. Kapítulo trez

**LáH YéNni e IDK**

El día era perfecto, los pájaros cantaban una suave melodía, el cielo estaba despejado y parecía un hermoso día de verano.

Salvo que eran las 6:50 y ya estaba llegando tarde a la escuela…

— ¡SeeU, hija, levántate! ¡Se te hace tarde! — exclamó mi mamá y antes de que pudiera quejarme, me sacó las sábanas y prendió la luz.

— ¡Aaaah, mis ojos! — cubrí desesperadamente mi cara, pero aunque intente cubrir mi rostro igual sentía el frío calar por mis huesos.

— Vamos, levántate que Luka te está esperando— Oh cierto,… debía ir a buscar a Luka…

— Arriba, arriba— gritó mi hermanito menor Usee y tironeó de mis piernas lanzándome al suelo.

¿Pero qué mierda?

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a vestirme con lo primero que encontré.

Salí de mi cuarto, y ya eran las 7:00, mierda santa…

— ¡Vas tarde! — gritó mi mamá y me lanzó una chancla asesina, y a lo Matrix la esquivé… pero olvidé que era una chancla boomerang y acabó por golpearme la nuca. Qué mala suerte tienes, SeeU…

— Aquí tienes el almuerzo y el desayuno— dijo mi madre mirándome tirada en el suelo con un tremendo chichón más grande que mi popularidad en Merston.

Me levanté del suelo y tomé la bolsa de papel que contenía mi comida, y le di un beso en la mejilla despidiéndome de ella.

— Nos vemos— dije mientras mamá me empujaba fuera de casa, vieja por favor dame un respiro…

— Si, si, nos vemos, suerte cariño—

Y de una patada en el culo me sacó a la calle.

* * *

(…)

 **Normal PoV**

La mañana era perfecta, los vecinos parecían estar de buen humor, y hoy tenía demasiado atún para el almuerzo.

Salvo que Luka enfermó del estómago y tenía constantes dolores y gases incontenibles.

Tanto así que caminaba apretando sus piernas y evitando con toda fuerza de voluntad relajar sus músculos, ya que la catástrofe podía ocurrir…

— ¡Hola Luka! — exclamó la traviesa SeeU, apareciéndose detrás de la desprevenida peli rosa, quien al estar desprevenida no tuvo tiempo para detener el pedo que desafortunadamente se le escapó del susto.

La rubia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con una cara de IMPAKTADA dibujada en su rostro. Mientras que Luka simplemente deseaba que la tierra se la tragara…

— Aah… yo también estoy emocionada de verte, SeeU, gracias— murmuró la chica de rizos, y recibió un buen zape por parte de la Megurine.

— Cállate idiota, todo esto fue culpa de Hatsune para empezar— respondió toda sonrojada, pero pobre de Luka puesto a que SeeU malpensó lo que había dicho.

— Wow, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Pensé que luego de tener sexo no podrías ni caminar, pero al parecer a ti te dio un ataque de pedos—

SeeU comenzó a reír como loca ante su comentario, sin embargo Luka solo quería matar a la rubia por esos comentarios tan estúpidos.

— ¡Cállate! Hatsune me invitó un café en un lugar tóxico, y no hicimos nada de eso, imbécil—

Luka siguió ''caminando'' con SeeU a su lado, mientras que la rubia soltaba cada comentario acerca de la escuela y cosas que a Luka no le importaban.

* * *

(…)

Ambas llegaron a las puertas de Merston mientras que Luka le dijera a su rubia amiga que no mencionara nada sobre sus gases, pero SeeU se separó de Luka al ver a Miku, interrumpiendo su explicación.

La rubia corrió a dirección a su amiga sin prestar atención a los reclamos que Luka le hacía.

— ¡Miku! — exclamó la rubia e intentó abrazar a su amiga, pero esta, o más bien, _este_ , se rehusó.

— ¿¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!? — chilló la persona, y ahora que SeeU le daba una mirada más detallada tenía pelo agua marino como su amiga Miku, pero no estaban las coletas, es más, lo tenía corto. Su cuerpo era una tabla, al igual que Miku, quizás por eso los confundió.

— ¿Uh? ¿Tú no eres Miku? — inquirió extrañada, pero el chico no tardó en responderle de manera negativa.

— ¿¡Eres ciega o qué!? ¡Claro que no lo soy! — SeeU se rascó la nuca mientras que su rostro hacia visible su confusión.

— Vaya, creí que eras Miku, digo eres plano y medio afeminado—

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó indignado.

— Corrección, _te ves afeminado_ — se corrigió Dan Hee haciendo enfadar aun más al chico. Pero antes de que el chico le replicara algo, SeeU vio como se le acercaban Kaito y Meiko, los dos más populares de Merston — Ups, creo que ya me voy—

La rubia de rizos se alejó del chico peliacua con rapidez, con una expresión de horror en su mirada.

Pero por fortuna, sus ojos celestes divisaron a su amiga peli rosa con una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro.

— Perdón por dejarte solita— se disculpó a penas llegó donde estaba Luka, pero la peli rosa simplemente bufó y rodó los ojos.

— Vete a la mierda, Gata fea— le respondió ''amablemente''.

Pero justo a la vista de ambas ojiazules aparecieron sus amigos, SeeU simplemente sonrió divertida — La única que querrá irse a la mierda eres tú, ahí viene Miku—

La peli rosa se alarmó profundamente, y joder ahí venían Gakupo, Lily y Miku.

Y allí Luka comenzó a sentir un burbujeo en su estómago, mierda santa…

Tanto estaba concentrada en aguantar sus gases que no notó que sus amigos la habían saludado.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué esa cara, Luka? — inquirió Lily enarcando una ceja preocupada.

— Oh, es que tiene el caño de escape descompuesto ¡Ups! — SeeU se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero poco le importó que Luka la asesinara con la mirada, igual se rio de su comentario.

— ¿Pasó algo? — esta vez habló Miku.

— Oh no es nada, solo que cada vez que respira se le escapa un pedo— _y todos comprendieron y comenzaron a reír, menos Luka quien estaba a punto de cometer un masacre._

— Oh, si es por eso no te preocupes, Lucas, sabes que no nos importa— aseguró Gakupo haciendo un movimiento con su mano restándole importancia.

— Aaaah, que bueno que dices eso—

Luka se relajó un poco y dejó escapar un pedo en el proceso.

Gakupo, Miku, SeeU y Lily se alejaron de Luka con una cara de Póker. Mientras que Luka veía como sus amigos se alejaban.

— _''Oh, si es por eso no te preocupes, Lucas, sabes que no nos importa''_ — imitó con una voz infantil y burlona.

* * *

(...)

Las clases siguieron con normalidad en Merston, y el grupo de los injunados estaban más que interesados con un tema específico ¿Miku tenía un hermano?

SeeU le había contado que se había confundido con un chico, creyendo que era Miku.

Pero la Hatsune al entender el problema aclaró que era su hermano.

— Vaya, tu hermano es más gruñón de lo que me hubiera imaginado— murmuró la rubia de rizos. Y la peliacua asintió, estando totalmente de acuerdo — Aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que logró estar en el grupo de la Brenda y el Kevin—

— ¿Quiénes? — inquirió Hatsune muy confundida, pero Gakupo se apresuró a aclarar.

— La Brenda es Meiko, y el Kevin es Kaito, ambos son los más populares de Merston, pero SeeU los jode por sus caras—

— ¡Oh vamos, acepten que Meiko tiene cara de Brenda! — acotó Lily — Además, no entiendo como hace tu hermano para estar junto a esos, la Brenda y el Kevin son además muy idiotas y engreídos, por favor…— finalizó con un bufido fastidiado.

— La verdad es que Mikuo es especial, es algo putito, egoísta, engreído y tarado—

— ¡Oh, así como Gakupo! — exclamó Luka interrumpiendo a Miku. Y Gakupo no tardó en quejarse.

— ¡Hey! Yo no soy así, putito puedo ser pero no egoísta ni engreído ¿Verdad? —

Y nadie respondió a pesar de que Gakupo exigía respuestas…

* * *

(…)

Los amigos de Luka la interrogaron a cerca de por qué tenía gases y por qué estaba enojada con Miku.

Luka solo confesó que Hatsune la había invitado a un Starbucks y que por culpa del café satánico que la hizo ingerir ahora soltaba pedos incluso por los codos o algo así…

— ¡Es tu culpa que esté con el estómago así, Hatsune! — bramó furiosa y avergonzada.

Pero Gakupo y Lily seguían riendo mientras que Miku y SeeU discutían contra Luka.

Pero una conocida melodía comenzó a sonar cerca del grupito…

 ** _Fire up that loud…_**

— Oye, no me culpes de tus problemas estomacales, Yeni— habló Miku fulminando con la mirada a Luka.

— ¿Yeni? — los cuatro estaban confundidos, mirando a Miku como si tuviera monos en la cabeza.

 ** _Another round of shots…_**

— YENITA DE PEDOS—

 ** _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT_**

— ¡No jodas! JAJAJAJAJAJA—

Comenzaron a reír los cuatro, mientras que Luka solo pudo bufar molesta mientras se le escapaba un pedito silencioso.

* * *

(…)

El resto del día, Luka se la pasó ignorando a Miku y cada vez sentía que la odiaba más, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se lo preguntaran, quien sabe… solo que Luka le deseaba apasionadamente la muerte a alguien.

( _Conversación de Whatsapp desde el celular de SeeU)_

 _SeeU ha creado un grupo._

 _SeeU ha agregado a Rubia Teñida._

 _SeeU ha agregado a Diva Morada Sensual._

 _SeeU ha agregado a Maikol Hatsune._

 _SeeU ha cambiado el asunto del grupo a ''Papada Cabreada''_

 **Rubia:** Khe omda kom ste grupo, Siiú?

.

 **SeeU:** Por Dios, a penas leí eso y sentí que me quedaba ciega ._.

.

 **Diva:** Da igual eso, ¿Para qué el grupo?

.

 **SeeU:** Vamos a debatir un tema importante, ¿Por qué diablos creen que Luka odia a Miku?

.

 **Maikol:** Ay mi kokoro.

Maikol: Yo sigo con la teoría de que me odia porque mi trasero es más firme que el suyo ;)

.

 **Diva:** Maikol x2

.

 **Rubia:** La vdd ez q no c xq d repemt Lucas hodia a Mi-Q si esa jamás le hiso danio.

 **Rubia:** Aljuna ves le isist aljo mui malo? No c, komo pegarle en la teta jijiji

 **Rubia:** U otra cosa k c io…

.

 **Maikol:** ldk

.

 **SeeU:** q?

 **Diva:** Que es idk? ._.

 **Rubia:** ai chixos, komo no van a saber?

 **Rubia:** Siknifica ''lily dioxa kokoroxa''

 **Rubia:** Utzea xfabor chixos, rasonem

 **Diva:** Lily

 **Diva:** Ahí dice I DE KA

 **Diva:** no ELE DE KA.

 **Rubia:** :0))

 **Rubia:** Bale, emtoncs no c

 **SeeU:** Miku, que es IDK?

 **Maikol:** IDK es una abreviación

 **Miakol:** Como Cpvd, idc, rt, btw, fyi, tbh ggg

.

 **Diva:** …

 **SeeU:** …

 **Rubia:** …

 **Rubia:** bum

 **Rubia:** s fue mi serevro :s

* * *

 **CPVD:** Comento para ver después

 **IDC:** I don't care

 **RT:** Retweet

 **BTW:** By the way

 **FYI:** For your information

 **TBH:** To be honest

 **IDK:** Lily Dioxa Kokoroxa (?) ah que decia, I don't know.

 **RESPONDERE POR MP, SORRYNOTSORRY**


End file.
